Alejandro Burromuerto vs frozen
◾Alejandro, along with Jo and Don, is the only character to be voiced by a staff writer for "Total Drama" at one point. In his case, he was voiced by Keith Oliver, upon being placed in the Drama Machine, after the events of "Hawaiian Punch". ◾Alejandro is the fourth main villain of the Total Drama series after Heather, Justin and Courtney. ◾In fact, he was designed after a dropped concept of season 2, where it was plan to have Justin as its main antagonist. ◾He is voiced by Marco Grazzini in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour and was voiced by Alex House in Total Drama All-Stars. ◾As well as playing the two major antagonist roles in World Tour and All Stars, Alejandro also appeared as the false antagonist in Total Drama: Action Reunion Special and a minor character in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ◾Beth, Eva, Jo, Sierra and Zoey are the only girls not attracted to Alejandro, likely because they are aware of his true nature. ◾Beth never interacted to Alejandro, although she was fully aware of his true nature. ◾Eva never interacted to Alejandro, although she was fully aware of his true nature. ◾Jo and Alejandro were teammates in TDAS as the Villainous Vultures. The two won the challenge in Episode 1. However, Jo confronted Alejandro about his legs in Episode 2. Finally, Alejandro knew that Jo was having a rivalry with Heather while trying to lure Gwen into an alliance, he beats her to it and later votes her off due to her selfish attitude. ◾Sierra was one of the two characters, along with Alejandro, to be introduced to Total Drama in the third season. Throughout Total Drama World Tour, Alejandro and Sierra were teammates until Sierra switched teams, much to Alejandro's disappointment. While Sierra questioned Alejandro's appearance, Alejandro would manipulate Sierra into voting off Owen. In the final four (twice), Sierra voted for Alejandro due to discovering his true nature. However, she would cause Chris's plane to explode which causes her elimination instead. The two became contestants and were placed in separate teams during Total Drama All-Stars and they never interacted on that point of view, although Alejandro yet again outranked Sierra when he and his team chose to eliminate her in Episode 7. ◾Zoey knows about Alejandro's true nature due to his past in World Tour. In Episodes 9 and 10, Zoey accused Alejandro of leaving Cameron in the mine while he attempted to warn her about Mal. Nevertheless, Zoey never believed or even questioned him about this and voted him off for his actions. However, Zoey would later see Alejandro's attempts to redeem himself when she finally learns the truth about Mal. Also it was unknown if Zoey apologized to him or not. ◾Alejandro surprisingly shares many similarities with Scott, his successor: ◾Both competed in 2 seasons. ◾Both were the main antagonists of the first season they competed in. ◾Both were injured so badly in their debut season that they need to be put into robot suits to recover. ◾Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures in their second season. ◾Both were the contestants to found and use the McLean-Brand Chris Head Invincibility Statue. ◾Both have had romantic interactions with Courtney. ◾Both have kissed Courtney. ◾Both were the only two contestants to be exiled twice in Total Drama All-Stars. ◾Both of them are saboteurs. (Though instead of sabotaging his own team (Chris Is Really Really Really Hot), he sabotaged Team Victory.) ◾Both became aware of Mal's existence and barely managed to warn Zoey about the threat before being sabotaged and eliminated. Although at one point Alejandro found out first and attempted to warn Scott about the threat, but to no approval. Category:Total drama Category:Frozen Category:Marco Grazzini Category:Alex house Category:Mediamass Category:Keith Oliver